


Once, In College

by CorvusCorvidae



Series: One, Two, Three [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pining, Prequel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusCorvidae/pseuds/CorvusCorvidae
Summary: “Have you two ever…?” Clarke asked, waving the bottle between the two of them, her meaning clear. Lexa eyed Anya, who looked back, both weighing up their responses.“Once,” Lexa began.“In college,” Anya finished.Prequel to Rules to Live By





	

**Author's Note:**

> Although a prequel to 'Rules to Live by', you can read this without having read that one-shot; this can stand alone.

*0*0*

The last time they’d kissed, it was the morning after the night before. Anya had hickies on her neck, bruising on her hips, and an ache that was all too pleasant. She was standing in Lexa’s apartment, leaning against the cooker, watching Lexa make breakfast. It was domestic, and final, and Anya had wanted one last moment of the previous night before they returned to who they were. So, she leaned over, pulling Lexa’s attention, sweeping her hair away from her face, and closed the distance.

After that, they went back to being friends, to ignoring the temptation.

*0*0*

Anya was all five foot seven of pissed off. She was hunkered down in the booth at their local haunt, drinks on the table, and with Lexa watching on. They’d met after their respective study sessions, but the hickey on Anya’s neck told Lexa she had been the only one actually studying. 

To make matters worse, Anya’s study partner had arrived at Murphy’s bar thirty minutes after they had, and it looked like she was intending to hook up with a girl at the bar. 

“I thought you weren’t dating,” Lexa mused, smiling as she played with the rim of her beer. 

“We’re not, but come on,” Anya huffed, rolling her eyes. “She grabs me, fucks me and then walks away and on to someone else. I should be offended.” 

“Stop screwing her, then.” Seemed simple enough. 

“Can’t,” Anya mused, taking a drink. “She’s…” her smirk was enough for Lexa, who shook her head. “What about you?” 

“What about me?” Lexa repeated, frowning. 

“I thought you liked that girl in your economics class.” Lexa regretted ever telling her that. 

“She’s straight.” Weren’t they all?

“So they say,” Anya grinned, and Lexa wondered why they were even friends. 

“It doesn’t matter, I’m not interested in anything at the moment. I want to focus on my exams coming up.” 

“You’ll need to de-stress.” Lexa knew that, but she didn’t want the complications that came with it. Case and point, Anya’s eyes glued to her study partner still at the bar.

“I’ll find a way.” She was going to make a joke, taking care of the matter herself, but knew it would fall on deaf ears, and opted not to. “Go,” Lexa said, and Anya scrunched her brow as she shook her head. 

“I don’t want her to think she owns me.” Pft, as if anyone could ever own Anya. “I’m not jealous.”

“No, of course.” 

“Fuck off,” Anya grinned, and then, taking a slow pull of her drink, she got up, and left Lexa to her own devices. She watched on, curious to see how Anya was going to make her move. 

Turned out, Anya didn’t need to make a move, she merely stood at the bar, ordering another round, and her study partner ended up at her side. 

Of course it was that easy for Anya, Lexa mused, dropping her head back and watching the rest of the bar. 

For Anya, at the bar, however, it wasn’t as easy at it looked. She knew her tactic would work, because Niylah was the possessive type. She tried not to be, but from the way she left hickies on Anya’s neck, she knew she was laying claim. 

“Will you get me a drink?” Niylah asked, sliding up next to her, and Anya didn’t even spare her a glance. 

“What about your friend? I thought they were taking care of you.” Anya’s gaze continued to look behind the bar, and Niylah stepped closer, so she was right in Anya’s space.

“Who?” Niylah played dumb, and Anya couldn’t help but smirk. “I have one question, though.” 

“Oh?” Anya asked, curious, because now she was really interested. 

“Won’t your girlfriend mind you buying me a drink?” The music wasn’t overly loud, nor were the other patrons, so Anya knew she hadn’t misheard that. 

“Who?” This time Anya wasn’t playing dumb, and the frown of her brow gave that away. 

“Lexa,” Niylah replied, nodding back to the booth where Lexa sat. 

“Lexa’s not my girlfriend.” Fucking hell. 

“Uh huh.” Now it was Niylah’s turn to look away, to move that little bit over, and Anya was stepping closer. 

“Wait, no, she’s really not,” she explained, mentally scolding herself for sounding so fucking desperate.  

“Anya, you two are joined at the hip.” Bullshit. 

Maybe. 

“We’re not dating.” Definitely not dating. 

“Yeah?” Niylah checked. 

“Yeah.” And that answer made Anya swallow the lump in her throat, and sneak a look over to Lexa. Before she really had a chance to take her in, Niylah was back in her space, reassured by the answer, and all Anya could think about was forgetting that conversation ever took place. 

So she went home with Niylah. She stayed the night, and she ignored Lexa for two days. Like a mature adult who wasn’t phased one bit. 

Yeah.

*0*0*

Lexa was grown up about it, pretending nothing had happened, and Anya was relieved when the two of them could just get back to normal. So that meant more studying in the library, or at Lexa’s place, or at Anya’s place, or hanging out for drinks, or meeting at Murphy’s bar, or even adventuring a little further and going to the movies or for dinner. 

Strictly as friends. 

Which they both knew. 

Because Anya continued to fuck Niylah any chance she got. They weren’t dating either, but they had a steady commitment when it came to hooking up. There were of course the odd occasion when it was a spur of the moment thing, usually initiated by Anya, but it wasn’t a relationship. 

Anya was good at that, she realised. 

And Lexa, well, she continued not to say much of anything about it, and part of that grated on Anya’s nerves. Didn’t stop them hanging out every moment of free time they had together, though, as on this particular night, she had of course found herself in Lexa’s company. 

Murphy’s bar, as usual, except when Niylah came in, Anya didn’t stray from the booth. She remained, continued drinking with her best friend, and enjoyed every moment of it. 

Fucking loser. 

The two of them walked back to Lexa’s afterwards, because it was closer, and Anya had her arm around her waist, leaning into her while walking. She would deny as much if ever asked. But her body was pressed up against Lexa’s, her hand was becoming quite acquainted with Lexa’s hip, and she smelt fucking amazing. 

Anya really didn’t get how Lexa was always single, because it just didn’t make sense. One plus one makes two. But this equation wasn’t adding up as nicely. Lexa never dated. She pined for girls, and whined at Anya over how pretty they were, but she didn’t date. There were occasionally girls that got to see the inside of Lexa’s bedroom, intimately, and Anya’s lip just curled thinking about them. So Lexa wasn’t lonely, but she was  _ lonely _ . 

It plagued her a little, and Anya tried not to read into it. 

When they arrived at Lexa’s apartment, she shut the door behind them, putting her keys to the side, and then followed Anya into the living area. 

“Fuck me, why are you making so much noise?” Anya barked as she collapsed onto the couch, turning to lie on her back and attempt to kick her shoes off. 

“I haven’t made any?” Lexa wondered, looking round, frowning, but knowing Anya had a lot more alcohol than she did, so this wasn’t out of the blue. 

“Good.” 

“What’s got you in a mood?” Lexa asked, knowing that Anya was a wee bit more honest when alcohol was running through her system. 

“N’thin,” Anya murmured, and then knew Lexa wouldn’t buy that. “Niylah,” she groaned, because actually, Niylah had the ability to put her in quite a few moods. 

“Rough night with her? That why you stayed with me?” That question made Anya wince, but it went unnoticed by Lexa. 

“No, no, I just...I wanted a night with you.” That made Anya look up, to hide the honesty behind that schedule. “Anyway, she’s going to be the death of me, so I wanted to make the most of the time I spent with you,” Anya murmured, covering for herself, and Lexa made a humming noise, as Anya kept her eyes on the ceiling. 

“You’d die happy,” Lexa mused, and that made Anya smile, albeit 

“I would. She’s…” She never knew how to end that sentence. 

“You keep telling me that.” 

“We still need to get you a girl,” Anya suddenly said, sitting up, and regretting that movement immediately. The room spun and her stomach followed, but Lexa was on hand, pushing her to lie back down and thank you Jesus the room had stopped moving. 

“I think I'm fine on my own, thanks.” 

“No, no, Lex. You need a girl. You deserve a girl.” While it was sweet of Anya to think so, Lexa knew it was the alcohol talking, and she was okay just doing her own thing. 

Anya, on the other hand, needed Lexa to get a girl so then she could stop thinking about Lexa in any way further than friends. If she had a girlfriend, she’d be completely off limits. If she had a girlfriend, Anya could ignore all the ways in which she wanted Lexa. Because that wasn’t happening. Ever. 

*0*0*

Lexa had given her keys to her apartment, just in case, and Anya hadn’t been shy about using them when she wanted inside. If it was pissing it down, or she was fucking freezing, she didn’t hesitate. On days she was just too lazy, she’d let herself in the building, but knock once she reached Lexa’s door. It was a careful balance between barging in and being welcomed in, and Lexa never seemed to mind. 

In all the years throughout college Lexa had stayed there, the most dramatic thing Anya had ever seen was Lexa quickly closing her laptop one day when she opened the door unannounced. Some kind of porn, Anya didn’t care, but it made her laugh and Lexa warned she’d take her key away. But that was it. 

Lexa didn’t leave interesting shit lying around, or anything lying around, and she didn’t invite people back to her place. It was basically off limits. Anya actually felt a little privileged at having a key, and on days they made plans, she’d use it just because. 

Like today. They had agreed to study together, and after were going to relax at Murphy’s, so it made sense to study at Lexa’s place instead. That way it was a short walk to Murphys, they could leave their books at Lexa’s, and have a nice night. 

Only, Lexa hadn’t been replying to Anya’s texts, and she was fucked if she was going to trek her ass back to her place, or to the library, to study, so she used her key. 

Big fucking mistake. 

Through the front door, she could hear music, and rolled her eyes because no wonder Lexa hadn’t replied, she probably hadn’t heard the damn phone go off. That prompted her to let herself in, and for some reason, the second she opened the door, she knew something was different. 

It didn’t stop her closing the door quietly, and heading to the doorway of the living room, where….fuck. 

She hadn’t meant to walk in on that. She hadn’t meant to walk in on anything. Nothing interesting ever happened, so why was tonight different? She thought Lexa was going to be studying. Actually studying. With books. Flashcards. Normal study paraphernalia. Not a have half naked girl sitting astride her. Not said half naked girl grinding down on her. Not Lexa looking like she’d found God. 

Fuck. Fuck. 

“Fuck,” she cursed, and Lexa’s eyes flew over to where Anya was standing, as the girl on Lexa’s lap let out a squeak of fright, gripping tighter to Lexa’s body. “Fuck, I’m sorry,” Anya said again, turning around and storming right back out, slamming the door in the process so they knew she had left. 

What the...how did...feeling her heart in her throat, Anya shook her head and decided that studying could fucking wait, she needed a drink.

A drink and some sex. 

“Hey? You free?” she asked Niylah, not missing a beat as soon as the phone had been answered. 

“For you? Sure.” 

Good. Good. 

And Niylah’s place wasn’t far, she had booze, two birds one stone. Simple. She could forget all about it. 

*0*0*

Next time they met up, at Murphy’s Bar, because where else, Anya held out long enough before broaching the subject that had plagued her mind for days. 

“You should probably take these back,” she said, sliding the keys back across the booth table, and Lexa looked at them a second before shaking her head. 

“Accidents happen. Just knock next time, yeah?” 

“Trust me, there won’t be a next time.” Not if Anya could help it. “But hey, nicely done, getting yourself a girl and taking my advice.” 

“She’s not...we’re not…” Lexa let her sentence hang and shrugged. “It’s nothing serious.” 

“That’s the best kind,” Anya grinned, hating every second of relief she felt finding out Lexa’s wasn’t dating someone. And then regretting that because Lexa deserved someone, she really did. Even if it made Anya feel like shit. 

But what else was new? 

*0*0*

Lexa’s new friend was semi-permanent, in that Lexa started turning down nights out at Murphy’s, or being busy all of a sudden, and Anya wondered if this was how Lexa felt when she ditched her for Niylah. 

What a fucking shitty friend she was. 

But speaking of Niylah, it was damn well easy enough to forget about Lexa, missing Lexa, in every capacity when Anya had a stunning girl sitting on her face. She certainly wasn’t thinking of Lexa then. 

Or so she thought. 

“You clearly don’t want to be here,” Niylah said one night, after they’d come from Murphy’s, and Anya had her hand halfway up Niylah’s skirt. 

“I do,” she murmured, kissing up Niylah’s neck, hand stalling however. 

“Your girl needs you,” Niylah replied, moving slightly out of Anya’s embrace. 

“She’s not..she’s-” She didn’t even need to ask who Niylah was talking about, which was a massive fucking give away that she ahdn’t been as subtle as she thought she’d been. 

“Anya, you’re going to live with her, your lives are basically entwined.” That was a good point, but not really. Yeah, they were looking at what they were going to do after college, but most friends did that. And okay, they were debating getting a place together, but that was so they could pay the mortgage together and live in a safe neighbourhood. And fine, it might be a little weird to some, but it was Lexa, and Anya couldn’t see her life without Lexa in it. 

Which should have been the biggest fucking sign she was up shit creak, but ignorance was bliss. 

“You jealous?” Anya asked, trying to turn the tables on Niylah, but she wasn’t buying it. 

“You wish. I’m not stupid enough to care for you when I know Lexa’s the girl you’re always going home to.” 

“It’s not like that.” It wasn’t. It really wasn’t. 

“No?” Niylah asked, raising her eyebrows in question. “Tell me, if she offered, would you?” 

“Offered?” Perfect time to play dumb, while the hair on the back of Anya’s neck stood on end. 

“Come on, if she kissed you, if she put it all out there on the table, you wouldn’t take her up on it?” That made Anya pause, because she’d thought about it, but no. 

“We’ll never know.” Lexa would never. 

“That’s not true.” 

“I don’t want to talk about Lexa.” 

“No, of course you don’t.” She never did. 

Niylah opted to cut their losses at that point, because she was getting invested, and Anya was never going to be. So they called it quits, and Anya knew it was the right thing to do, but still.  That was not how she had anticipated her night going, not at all. 

Safe to say, she was annoyed when she arrived back at her flat. She may have closed the door a little louder than necessary. She may have kicked off her shoes in haste. She may have groaned as she flopped on her bed. 

Why did Niylah have to open her mouth? Why did she have to plant that seed in her mind? What if? What if Lexa offered? What then? 

Now it was all she could think about, all her mind could imagine. Only, she didn’t have to imagine, because she’d seen Lexa make her move, she’d seen Lexa flirt and seduce and it was a sight to behold. To be on the receiving end of that wanton gaze, that heady look, the power behind it, and what Anya was sure of, the power Lexa possessed, it was enough to drive her wild. 

But then she had to remember, Lexa was her friend. Her friend. 

Her friend that she wanted to kiss, to touch, to fuck, to consume, to break, to devour, and to destroy. It would never happen. It could never happen. They couldn’t. Lexa wouldn’t. But still, she thought about it. 

How would Lexa kiss her? Would it be hushed, a stolen moment, a quiet escape? Or a drunken mess? Would her hands wrap around the back of Anya’s neck, or would they slide down her waist and tug at her hips? Would she whine and moan into each kiss, or would she bite back and take control? 

Anya was desperate to know. 

Desperate to know, destined to never find out. 

*0*0*

It was another studying session, and this time, Anya had phoned in advance that she could come over, and not interrupt anything. Lexa had given her a simple reply, not rising to the bait, but it was still a relief to know it was only Lexa at home. 

And at home she was. 

“Hey,” Lexa grinned, looking up from her laptop, sitting on the couch, surrounded by her textbooks, in dark grey pyjama pants, with a loose fitting white top, and it made Anya’s throat dry from how good, how relaxed, how stunning she looked. 

“Hi,” Anya replied, shaking off how her voice had wavered, as she then listened to Lex talk about one of her papers. It gave her a chance to grab a drink from the fridge, get settled on the other end of the couch, and pretend she wasn’t checking her best friend out. 

Once Anya had her books out, her mind focused, it was easy to fall into the routine Lexa and her had when it came to studying, and really, Anya’s half convinced her marks are only good because of these very sessions. 

In between chapters and note taking, they’d talk about the goings on since they last saw each other, and one thing Anya had never asked about was Lexa’s friend. She was curious as fuck, but it felt like torture trying to find out. But lately, Lexa had been at Murphy’s more, and had been arranging time for Anya and her to hangout, and it felt different. 

So of course, she asked. 

“How’s your friend?” 

“Hmm?” Lexa hummed, cap of a highlighter in her mouth as she read over the stack of papers in her lap. 

“Half naked girl?” Anya prompted, pretending to be interested in her own papers.  

“Oh. We’re...that’s not happening anymore,” Lexa said, dismissively, like it was nothing. 

Huh. 

“What about you and Niylah? You two finally going to put a label on whatever it is you’re doing?” Lexa then asked, and Anya paused, feeling under the microscope. 

“We ended things.” 

“Oh.” Lexa looked at her, for a solid few seconds, before nodding. 

“It got complicated,” Anya shrugged. “She wanted too much.” No, she didn’t.

“Sorry.” Lexa’s smile was not of pity, but close. 

“Don’t be, it’s better this way.” Sort of, but not really. 

That moved them back to silence, and there was an awkwardness about it all. What the hell had happened? These last few months had turned them from best friends to two friends who had an undercurrent to their interactions. Anya knew what her undercurrent was about, but couldn’t work out what Lexa had an issue with. 

Was it just Anya was a shitty friend? Was she upset about her friend bailing?

Anya didn’t want to ask. That wasn’t what Lexa and her did. They avoided the big topics. They stuck to what they knew. But yet, something still felt off. 

That didn’t stop the two of them from studying through the moments of awkward silence, and then having dinner together. Netflix might have been put on after that, because their brains needed a rest from all the studying, but it was totally innocent. 

Until it was nearing one in the morning, and Anya felt a yawn coming on. 

“I’m exhausted, I’m going to head home,” she said, after cleaning up what she could so Lexa didn’t get left with it all, and grabbing her things to leave. 

“You could stay, you know,” Lexa said, and they stopped, by the front door. 

Lexa had offered before, on many occasions, and Anya had stayed over, on many occasions. But this felt different. 

This felt really fucking different. 

Anya furrowed her brow, trying to work out what it was, and then. Oh. 

It was one look, Lexa’s eyes darting down, quick, to Anya’s lips, and her eyes awaiting Lexa’s when she looked back up. Caught. And it was enough. 

Oh. 

Anya moved first, maybe, her body met Lexa’s, and pushed her backwards, pinning her against the wall, with Anya’s hands on Lexa’s hips, now pulling, and Lexa’s arms wrapping around the back of her neck, tangling in her hair, as her lips kissed Anya’s back, chasing each kiss, her tongue tasting Anya’s, and her breath haggard between each kiss. 

It had been so long overdue, that now, Anya didn’t know where to start, where to stop, and where to kiss next. Her lips broke from Lexa’s to finally kiss at her neck, and Lexa’s guttural groan made Anya press her body closer. 

That wasn’t how she thought she’d first kiss Lexa, but it made sense, and fuck, she hadn’t expected Lexa to be kissing her back, chasing each kiss like she needed more, more, more, and then that little breathy moan she’d make every time the other pulled away. 

Anya was fucking dying, right there by Lexa’s front door, because the girl could kiss, and it was exceedingly all her fantasies. Of which, there were many. 

None of them had taken into fact that Lexa would step back, breaking the kiss and their embrace, bruised lips and hair a mess looking like a goddess, and smirk. 

Fuck. 

“Come on,” she said, taking Anya’s hand, and leading her through the apartment, back to her bedroom. 

Anya knew of it, had been in it a few times, but never once had she been pushed down to sit on the end of the bed, and never once had Lexa climbed onto her lap, kissing her in the process, and never once had Anya believed miracles happened than in that moment. 

With Lexa on top of her, each kiss fueling the flame, Anya worked on taking off Lexa’s top. It was easy enough, one slip over the head, arms down, and while Anya had expected a bra, she was a little shocked to find Lexa wasn’t wearing one. 

Christ. 

She didn’t want to paw at her like some teenager, but Anya’s hands on Lexa’s hips skimmed up her ribcage, and she groaned as she neared, and kissed Lexa harder, who was smiling into each kiss, because of course she was enjoying the reaction. 

And then she moved her own hands, taking Anya’s, and slid them up. It was okay. She could touch. And Anya felt like it was her first time all over again because never once did she bother but it was Lexa and she cared. 

So her touch was soft, gentle, the right amount of pressure, and Lexa’s head dropped back, then pulled Anya closer, and the rest of their clothes needed to go. Immediately. 

Lexa seemed of the same opinion, as she reached for Anya’s shirt, and helped her get that off, then the tank top, and finally the bra, and ulike Anya, Lexa wasn’t shy about touching. She dropped her mouth to Anya’s newly exposed skin immediately, and Anya nearly died right there and then. 

Her tongue. Fuck. 

With Lexa on top, Anya found herself lying back on the bed, enjoying the pressure of Lexa’s body on her, the feel of her nipples every so often caressing Anya’s stomach as Lexa’s mouth worked its way across her chest. Then back up, until she was kissing at Anya’s neck, her lips skating across the skin, leaving gooseflesh and hickies where she pleased, with Anya’s hips bucking up to get closer. She needed Lexa closer. So much closer. 

And then they rolled again, until they were on their sides, and it was with agreement they’d take off their own pants, Anya fumbling with the zipper of her jeans, quick to shove them down, and fuck, her shoes, so they needed to go, and finally she was in her underwear, which Lexa reached for. 

Lexa’s pyjama pants were already by the bottom of the bed, and Anya didn’t hesitate to return her lips to Lexa’s, as they finally took off the last layer between them. 

Entwining their fingers with, Lexa leant her forehead on Anya’s and kissed her, softly, rolling her body forward, making Anya pant into the next kiss, and the bed, they needed to get back to the bed. 

What was once frantic, needy and wanton, had become slow, steady, still as needy, but satisfying a different type of need. What was pure lust was now more. Each kiss was one they’d swallowed before, whether that be across the table in the library, or out in the quad. It was a moment shared, a could have been, now finally coming to fruition. 

While a part of Anya wanted nothing more than to fuck Lexa senseless, hard and filthy, another part knew that this girl wasn’t another one of her fuck buddies. It was Lexa for crying out loud. 

So Anya slowed, met Lexa’s pace; mentally laughing because she knew Lexa would be an emotional mess in bed, the girl just couldn’t help herself. It was actually rather endearing, but Anya was never going to say as much. But actually, she was more of the emotional mess. She wanted this to be everything it could be, to say all the things she would never say, and it was with that she moved back to the bed, leading Lexa. 

It was easy enough to pull her into another kiss, and then have Lexa climb onto the bed next to her, her arm holding up her body, so she didn’t put her full weight on Anya, and nope, that wasn’t going to do. 

While Lexa wanted to lead things, Anya had another idea, and easily manoeuvred Lexa onto her back, using her lips to distract, and her hands to guide. It was then that she could kiss her way down Lexa’s sternum, past her breasts, down past her belly button, and down lower, with Lexa trying not to arch at the sensation. 

“Please,” she whimpered, and Anya knew she’d never forget the sounds Lexa made. 

If she wasn’t hung up on her, Anya would have teased, drawn it out, made her beg and beg and beg, but it was Lexa, and all Anya wanted to do was taste her. So she didn’t tease, she dropped her head, and swiped her tongue over Lexa, her hands keeping Lexa’s hips down, and moaned at the taste of her. 

Then again, and Lexa groaned louder, panting as Anya’s mouth began to work her over, tasting her, pressing into her, retreating and focusing on her clit, and then back down again, eating her out with a skill Lexa knew she’d have. It had Lexa pulling at Anya’s hair, grinding her hips into Anya’s mouth, and her chest heaved with each swipe, suck, and kiss. 

She was building it up, making sure Lexa never forgot this night, making sure it was impossible for her to forget. 

For Lexa, she knew she’d never be able to forget, as Anya’s mouth worked wonders and had her so close, and then even closer, until she didn’t know whether she was in pain or pleasure because she was right there but not quite and fuck fuck fuck. 

“Fuck,” she whimpered, tugging harder, until Anya knew she had her right where she wanted her, and focused all her attention on Lexa’s clit. It was frantic, and quick, and Lexa felt the wave hit before she knew it was really happening, and any and all attempts to stay quiet, to keep some semblance of propriety were out the window because Jesus, it had never, she had never felt so, fuck fuck fuck. 

She felt her body contract,arch, as  wave after wave hit, her hips frantically seeking more and more, and that’s exactly what Anya was giving her as Lexa rode out her orgasm. 

Anya felt her Lexa’s thighs grip as she came, her hips lose control, and Anya moaned as Lexa came on her tongue, and not caring one damn bit that her hair was being tugged painfully so. Nothing fucking mattered anymore, not after that. 

Lexa whimpered as Anya slowed, sensitive, but her hand caressed Anya’s scalp as she kissed her way back up to Lexa’s lips. 

The kiss was languid, gentle as Lexa’s tasted herself on Anya’s tongue, and content as she sighed into the next one. It was clear she needed a moment to pull herself together, but her hands roamed Anya’s back, down to her hip, and across her abdomen as a promise of soon, soon, but Anya had no doubt Lexa would because her gaze was heady and wanting. Which was exactly how their night went. 

Anya knew, from when she first met Lexa, that her fingers were a gift from God, and she had been fucking correct. And Anya knew that Lexa’s plump lips and promising tongue would never go to waste, as Lexa kissed her way down Anya’s body after fucking her, before eating her out. And Anya knew that she’d do whatever Lexa wanted, give her body to Lexa’s pleasure, because she found herself face down ass up on the bed, and was practically begging for Lexa. Again and again, and the clock ticked and Anya never wanted to stop.

She fought to keep her eyes open, because she knew, she knew, the second they fell asleep, the second they stopped, that was going to be it. They weren’t getting this night back. They weren’t getting each other back. 

Tomorrow, they were going to be friends. Best friends, but friends all the same. And next month, they’d be roommates. Living together but not together. Bedrooms side by side, but not in the same bed. Together but apart. 

Not tonight, though. Tonight they were together. Sharing the bed. Sharing the space. Tonight they had each other in ways they’d never thought would happen. 

She wasn’t going to waste a second of it, so if that meant hickies across her body, bruised lips, and shamelessly begging to be fucked, then Anya was on board.

As was Lexa. 

If they were only going to have that night, they damn well were going to make the most of it. 

*0*0*

The next morning, Anya had hickies on her neck, bruising on her hips, and an ache that was all too pleasant. She was leaning against the cooker, watching Lexa make breakfast. It was domestic, and final, and she wanted one last moment of the previous night before they returned to who they were. So, she leaned over, pulling Lexa’s attention, sweeping her hair away from her face, and closed the distance.

It was a kiss of no more, of let’s not risk this, of so many words unsaid. 

And Lexa knew it, too. 

*0*0*

Anya’s lips on another girl’s neck the very next night was enough to remind Lexa that she was never going to be anything more to Anya than a friend. The sex had been an exploration, a silly risk they’d taken. Now, they were back to normality, with Lexa at the bar and Anya out on the dance floor. 

To Anya, the new girl, the dancing, the drinking was a good distraction from the girl she wanted to be with, but wasn’t willing to lose if it went wrong. And it would go wrong, because she wasn’t ready to buy an apartment with a girlfriend, but she damn well was ready to buy one with her best friend. 

So no, no more. Time to move on. 

And that worked. 

When they finally moved in together, it was with separate bedrooms, and practically separate lives. The past was in the past. They never mentioned that night, they never spoke about what might have been, and they never acknowledged it even happened. 

Until Clarke Griffin came to stay. 

*0*0*


End file.
